<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow fun and cuddles by Malecfan09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138825">Snow fun and cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09'>Malecfan09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec husband &amp; family one-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Amazing Rafe Lightwood-Bane, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, One Big Happy Family, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Proud Alec Lightwood, Proud Magnus Bane, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lightwood-Bane family are on a snow-based holiday.  Rafe and Max show off their sporty skills and the family spend an evening together in front of an open fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood &amp; Max Lightwood-Bane &amp; Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec husband &amp; family one-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow fun and cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just lots of fluff because I needed it</p><p>Thank you to the wonderful @lilyofwalley for being my beta 💜 Do check out her great new fics.</p><p>None of the characters in all this series are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have been here for four days now and they are having a blast. Magnus and Alec had moved hell and high water to get this week off together to go skiing and snowboarding with the children. They have hired a chalet close to Chamonix and have so far spent every day on the slopes. There has been one big snow storm which happened the night they arrived and since then the weather has been wonderful, clear and sunny with only a slight breeze.</p><p> </p><p>The snow conditions too are perfect and the holiday couldn’t have gotten off to a better start. Magnus and Alec had decided to put the two boys into ski school for the first two days as this was their first time. They let them choose themselves whether they wanted to learn to ski or to snowboard.</p><p> </p><p>Max took one look at all the other little children whizzing down the slopes on the short children skis and immediately wanted to join them. Rafe spent a little bit more time observing the slopes before deciding that he wanted to learn to snowboard. It would be a lie to say that Alec was not a little bit chuffed that his eldest son had chosen the same sport as him.</p><p> </p><p>The first two days had gone by in a flash. Both the boys took to their individual sports like ducks to water. They both seemed to have no fear at all, launching themselves down the nursery slopes, Max shrieking with delight and Rafe with a serious look in his eyes but a huge grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Once the boys seemed to have all the basics under their belts, Magnus and Alec decided to let them have some fun on the more difficult slopes. Magnus concentrated on helping Max, while Alec gave his attention to Rafe. They tended to meet at the bottom of the slope where Alec and Magnus would share a soft, chilly kiss and the boys would high-five in delight at their achievements.</p><p> </p><p>This afternoon they are having a go at moguls, which Rafe had seen some boys attempting yesterday and had pleaded with Alec to let them have a go too. Alec was all for letting Rafe test his limits and Magnus had reminded him, with a wry smile that a little bit of magic would quickly heal any broken bones. Max, naturally made a big fuss about joining the adventure until Magnus gave in, saying to Alec that Max really was so little he hardly had far to fall.</p><p> </p><p>So, here they are, the children chattering excitedly and waiting for their parents to give them the nod to head downslope. Once Alec is sure the mogul slope is clear of other people, he nods to Rafe that he can start. They have decided that Rafe should go first as he will likely be a bit faster. Alec will snowboard in parallel, going around the moguls so he can concentrate on improving his son’s skills.</p><p> </p><p>Rafe has a look of deep concentration now but gives a little smile to his parents before launching himself gradually down the slope. Alec heads off next to him and they meander down until they reach the first mogul. Alec sees Rafe glance at him briefly so he calls out “you’ve got this one son” before Rafe attacks the incline. It goes perfectly and Rafe gives a shout as he comes off it.</p><p> </p><p>Then there’s the next one and then a series in quite fast succession that Rafe takes with a confidence surpassing his age. Alec has got his phone camera out and is filming him like the proud dad he is. When they reach the bottom they high five and signal victory back up the slope to papa and Max.</p><p> </p><p>Max and Magnus watch Rafe and Alec until they get half way down and then Magnus gives Max the signal to move off. He makes a delighted squealing sound and starts moving his little legs to get himself going. Magnus gives him a slight push to help and then off they go. At the first mogul Max whizzes over, landing on one ski with one leg in the air trying to get his balance. He laughs loudly at Magnus, who grins back. <em>Our little blueberry is having so much fun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Max goes over two more moguls without incident and then as he hits the fourth one, something goes wrong and he looses his balance. He starts to turn, he is in midair and then he isn’t there anymore. Magnus gasps and then starts laughing. There, where Max was, is a tiny blue bat, wearing teeny tiny skis and buzzing around a meter or so off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Good call, Blueberry” says Magnus as Max flies up to him. “Careful with those skis around me please. Now, how about you change back to human form and we carry on skiing. Don’t forget to stay close to the ground when you change....oops”</p><p> </p><p>Max appears out of a snowdrift, a huge grin on his face and snow stuck to him everywhere. He is soon back on his skis, however and the rest of the descent goes without problems. At the foot of the slope Alec is there to give Max a huge cuddle and lots of praise for his quick thinking, though Magnus thinks it was probably instinct.</p><p> </p><p>They try a few more runs and Magnus notices that his youngest son now has a faint blue glow around him. His clever little blueberry is using his magic to help him stay upright over the moguls. Magnus feels a glow of pride in his son who has thought of doing this all on his own. He couldn’t give a toss about the fact that it could be seen as ‘cheating’. No, his blueberry is a warlock and this is all good practice for honing his magic skills.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun begins to sink towards the horizon and the shadows lengthen across the slopes, the Lightwood-Bane family amble back towards their chalet. They are all exhausted but happy, their faces glowing from the sun and the great skiing and snowboarding they have done.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside and changed into cozy comfortable indoor clothes, they gather around the open fireplace. Magnus gets a roaring fire going while Alec fetches the marshmallows, sticks and various other snacks. They had promised the boys an evening around the fire, telling stories while eating a whole load of what Alec calls ‘non-nutritional’ food and making s’mores.</p><p> </p><p>As they settle down on the piles of cushions and blankets Magnus has magicked there, he clicks his fingers to produce four steaming mugs of hot chocolate, filled to the top with more marshmallows, earning him a grimace from Alec and cheers from the boys. As the flames flicker and crackle, Alec starts to tell them all about the legend of the famous dragons and their riders who helped to protect the Downworld and keep it safe from demons and other dangerous night creatures many centuries ago.</p><p> </p><p>The children listen with big, shiny eyes, mouths agape, hands entwined with either their papa’s or their dad’s, feeling the safety of their father’s touch. They love dad’s stories about the dragons and Max has already declared that he is going to be a dragon rider when he grows up. Rafe always laughs at him and says he’s silly because dragons are extinct but Max refuses to listen and says his dragon is not extinct and he’ll show Rafe when he is older so he’ll know it’s true.</p><p> </p><p>The fire has almost died down now, the embers glowing orange and Alec’s story has come to an end. The two boys are cuddled in their fathers’ arms fast asleep, making adorable little snuffling sounds. Magnus and Alec, leaning against each other, cannot imagine a better moment than this, warm and cozy, encompassing the love and solidarity of the Lightwood-Bane family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>